Watash no teki watashi no koibito
by NoririnOUTh
Summary: "Mi amante es mi enemigo" ¿asi o mas cursi?  Esto, queridos mios, es una nueva version mejorada! y con 30% mas de Ichigo!  mentira   de lo que conocen como "Perfecto Enemigo"
1. Hola de nuevo! :3

Hey, hey! si tu! Tu que ya conoces esta historia! tanto los recientes y los que leyeron desde el principio… **¡les debo ua disculpa!** por que… todo lo que habia dicho en el ultimo aviso es falso! fue mentira[en el momento que escribi el anterior anuncio no estaba conciente de el vil engaño que escribi]!

es decir... cual maldito cambio? la narracon sigue siendo un asco, sigue siendo todo un mary sue, me sigo acelerando con la relacion de Noriko y Kisshu, no puedo creer que a estas alturas siga usando caritas en lugar de describir las expreciones!

¡Lo estoy editando de nuevo! … y si, cambiaran muchas cosas, pero tranquilas, no borrae la original[aunq la original original la bote hace mucho] [no la borrare, por que por mas imposible que sea para mi les a gustado]

No reescribire sobre ella, empezare de nuevo y continuare aquí, hago esto por que al sobreescribir sobre la existente historia siento que me adjudico reviews que no me pertenecen, ya que tuve ciertos reviews de la version original, pero como recuerdan la reescribi y los reviews recibidos pues no le pertenecian a la nueva, ya que era diferente.

Me rendi con el anime de Tokyo mew mew, asi que me consegui el manga [solo me falta un tomo para tener toda *es feliz*] asi que usare referencias del manga, no del anime, asi que varias cosas cambiaran, les invito a leer y si no y estan apegadas a la que ya esta solo esperen a que me empareje con la historia y asi puedan recuperar el hilo.

Aunque… al leer el manga me di cuanta que hay cosas bastante diferentes y la trama va mas rapido.

Es la primera historia grande que eh publicado, me sorprende que esto nacio cuando tenia 13 años[ por si les interesa estoy por cumplir los 17 :DD], no recuerdo bien el primer intento fallido de esta cosa, pero si lo actual me parece patetico ya me puedo imaginar que me pareceria mi primer documento.

Yo se que lo que ansian es el capitulo 14, pero me es imposible seguir asi… ya que sin darme cuenta me e vuelto muy exigente con las cosas que leeo, asi como en mi trabajo, y esta historia me a desepcionado, solo por que a ustedes les a gustado no la borrare. Ahora me pregunto si despues de todo este problema les seguira interesando, eso espero pues me estoy esforzando.

Si prefieren mi anterior trabajo, como ya dije no borrare, donde esta publicada actualmente ahí seguira.

Ahora. no me odien por favor.

-Noriko Elric-


	2. Noriko

**Disclaimer: Tokyo mew mew no me pertenece y no estoy obteniendo ninguna ganancia economica por esta historia [de historia nada, la jalada esta]**

**

* * *

**

Una tarde de sabado en Tokyo Kishimoto Noriko*(1) estaba acostada en su cama tratando de descansar un poco, a sus 14 años de edad, pronto 15 no era muy alta, 1.44m. Su cabello cafe claro, que unos tonos mas abajo y seria de un lindo ambar, lo tenia sujetado en una cola de caballo muy floja, asi se apreciaba el largo, un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, el fleco que le cubria de cierta manera la frente era muy irregular. Lo claro de su cabello contrastaba con el obscuro chocolate de sus ojos que bordeaba en lo negro.

Su mascota que era un pequeño gato de talves unos 2 o 3 años de edad con el pelaje gris con ciertos manchones blancos estaba acomodado a su lado dormido, pero siempre alerta, asi que se dio cuenta antes que su dueña de la presencia de algo que no debia estar ahi, ante eso el animal se desperto y erizo el lomo, Kishimoto se alarmo y quiso levantarse pero junto con el tacto de una mano fria y una presion suave pero firme le impidio avanzar mas y la estampo contra la cama de nuevo.

-mmh hehe- una ligera risa se escucho y lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente Noriko, fue de una sonrisa divertida adornandole el rostro a Kisshu.

-Q..quien..quien... eres tú?- tartamudeo la chica dando inutiles intentos de forcejeo.

-Eso no te importa- respondió el secamente para despues intentar robarle el espiritu para poder crear un chimera, se vio interrumpido por el gatito de antes que se acercaba enojado.

-Tal vez mi experimento pueda esperar, solo un poco... intentemos esto - murmuro para si el peliverde, lanzo un parasito empujando al pequeño gato hasta la ventana y caer al piso convertido en un mounstro. El color original del animal se rompio, ahora era negro, con franjas rojas en las patas y otras en la cara que enmarcaban sus bigotes y habia crecido unos 3 metros.

-..Ki...kira...no, por favor no...-susurro la muchcha en algo apenas audible pero que fue captado por el ojidorado que aun sin soltarle giro a verla.

-Eres algo linda... pero nada como mi Ichigo- sonrio e intento crear un chimera con ella pero una gran luz impidio su cometido.

- _Ahora te agradecere... ¡tus servicios!*(2)_

- hey, hey, Hola Ichigo- saludo el alien en el aire abandondando la antigua habitacion sosteniendo apenas a la de ojos cafes.

-"ser... servicios?" ... ah... - apesar de que no queria tener gran contacto con su atacante se sostenia con todas sus fuerzas a la mano derecha de Kisshu que apenas le prestaba atencion.

-¡Lamento la tardanza Kisshu!- contesto de manera desafiante la chica que se acababa de aparecer

- ¡Ahora! ¡mi querido amigo! - anuncio el muchacho soltando a Noriko dejandola caer.

-... he? no... nooooooo! - grito siendo interrumpida por el golpe que recibio del quimera, apesar de la fuerte punzada de dolor y gracias a un extraño institnto de supervivencia que se acababa de apoderar de ella callo al suelo limpiamente sobre sus talones - pero como... - No podia darse explicacion alguna de como habia logrado caer de pie.

-Como es posible... acaso ella es...?- Ichigo obervo atonita desde la ventana la escena anterior, su duda fue confrmada cuando Masha se acerco a ella a toda velocidad.

-Ichigo, ella mew mew, mew mew - anuncio alterada la bolita de pelos rosa y bajo donde la chica lanzando su medallon correspondiente, junto con Masha llego Ichigo a lado de la muchacha asustada quien tomo la piedra amarilla mirando con curiosidad.

-¡es algo muy dificil de explicar, te lo contare despues, ahora por favor...! ¡transformate!

- ¡eso es imposible! ¡no se de que me estas hablando! - lagrimas de impotencia se formaron en los ojos de Kishimoto- ¡¿como demonios hare eso?

-¡confia!- contesto la pelirosada

-c…¿confianza? yo... ¡no lo lograre! - El chimera volvio a atacar, Ichigo esquivo el golpe ayudando a Noriko a escapar, una ves que se encontraron fuera de la vista del chimera Momomiya volvio a insistir.

-¡Ahora!

-per... perdon yo no... - El moustro las diviso, el terror recorrio las venas de Noriko y sin saber por que una palabra iba saliendo de su garganta.

_**-¡Metamorphosis!**_

Un hilo de ADN se cruzo formando una x, ella hecha un ovillo toco la punta de sus de sus pies y fue avanzando hasta su rodilla mientras una silueta de luz se formaba, siguió hasta sus caderas y una silueta formaba una falda seguida de una malla y un top, siguió hasta arriba de su cabeza por un momento todo fue luz y al ceder esta un traje con la descripción de antes rojo, y las orillas negras. Su cabello había cambiado a un negro no muy intenso, sus ojos se mantenian cerados, dio una voltereta y aparecieron unas orejas y una cola , ella sonrió y un cascabel negro en un moño rojo sobre la cola, movió sus manos y tuvieron lugar 2 guantes negros, abrió los ojos de golpe y estos reflejaban un color rojo palido. Su gargantilla roja y las orillas negras sostenía su medallón y unos bigotes [N/A:estilo naruto] aparecieron.

- ahhh ¿¡que a pasado! - grito admirandose a si misma - como... que es eso

-¡bien hecho! - grito Ichigo animada- ¡vamos!

-uaaah - Noriko se aparto de chimera y salto sobre la cabeza de este- ¡Noriko´ swords! - dicho esto aparecio su arma, dos cuchillas [N/A: parecidas a las de Kisshu]

Kisshu decidio dedicarle una mirada para estudiarla un poco - Otro estorbo más, ¿de donde demonios salen? - solto con amargura refieriendose a la nueva mew mew.

- Ribon... ¡Darkness in flames! - Noriko dio su grito de batalla y el ataque salio disparado contra el chimera, que no sufrio mucho daño pero lo distrajo, asi Ichigo aprovecho y lanzo su ataque final para poder destruir el chimera- "pero si es imposible que yo este haciedo esto! ¿de donde salen estas palabras? ¿Por qué las digo? ¿¡de donde salio esta arma y este traje!"

-¡bravo bravo! - grito animada la chica con el gato de iriomote dentro suyo felicitando a Noriko que se enconraba a unos metros.

- ¿eso es todo?- Expeto Kisshu burlon, acercadose al la nueva integrante quien asustada comenzo a temblar.

-hahahaha, ¡mirate! - se burlo de nuevo Kisshu.

-¡alejate de ella, tu, estupido! - Grito Ichigo corriendo en su direccion

-No te enceles, mi linda gatita- respondio el peliverde acercando su rostro al de Kishimoto quien petrificada parecia que iba a llorar, Kisshu termino con la distancia y beso su mejilla

-hasta luego, Ichigo! se despidio el enemigo para despues desaparcer.

-hey... ¿estas bien? uh? amiga? - pregunto Ichi preocupada una ves que llego hasta ella.

-No, yo... yo no lo se

-calma, todo a terminado, ahora dime, cual es tu nombre - Momomiya tomo los hombros de su nueva compañera

-yo...yo...

-ah! hey! resiste! -Ichigo se preocupo mucho cuando Noriko se desvanecio en sus brazos inconciente.

* * *

-¿eh? do...donde...donde estoy...- Noriko comenzo a despertar tratando de abrir los ojos, una vez que se acostumbro a la luz observo a su alrededor, era una habtacion sencilla*(3), quizo incorporarse pero alguien se lo impidio y callo de nuevo contra la cama

-"oh, de ja vu"... quien?

-No te muevas- le ordeno Ryo sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Me siento mareada... ¿por que me empujaste asi?... Que buena forma de tratar a alguien- protesto molesta

-No me importa- contesto el rubio dirigiendose a la puerta - hey, Akasaka, la niña se desperto.

-Muy bien- dijo un hombre alto con cabellera café muy larga y la tenia atada en una colita entrando a la habitacion- espero este cómoda señorita

-¿ah? yo... si, muchas gracias "espera un segundo" esto... ¿quien es usted y donde estoy?

- Kyaaaa, Una nueva! una nueva! - entro Pudding contenta

-Que alivio, me alegra que despiertes - Ichigo venia detras de Pudding

-Hola, eh... ¿como te llamas? - pregunto Lettuce timida como ella sola.

-Un gusto, yo soy Aizawa Mint - Mint se unio

- yo... mi nombre es Kishim...

-tu uniforme- dijo secamente Shirogane interrumpiendola- y bueno señoritas que esperan? suficiente. Ahora a trabajar!

-¿como? ¿uniforme?

-asi es, ahora tendrás que trabajar en el café mew- anuncio nuestra querida Menta

**Bien, gente...**

***(1) Tengo unas ganas de cambiarle el nombre, Kishimoto si, pero Noriko no… que opinan?**

***(2) En lugar de usar **_**mew mew estilo mew mew gracia mew mew poder en tu cara **_**utilizo la frase original, y la traduccion es esa **_**ahora te agradecere tus servicios**_**, según mi manga que tengo ahora en mis manos [me rendi con el anime, asi que estoy leyendo el manga, de ahora en adelante si necesito referencias seran del manga] **

***(3) el cuarto de Ryo**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Cierto! el amaba a Ichigo no?

Disclaimer: Tokyo mew mew pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

-es… ¡espera un minuto!… yo… ¡tiene alguien que explicarme que demonios esta pasando! ¡¿Qué era ese monstruo? ¿¡quienes son todos ustedes! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? todo lo que paso antes… ¡¿de que se trata? y… ¡¿que quiso decir ella con agradecer los servicios? _- _exigio alzando la voz cada vez mas y dando puñetazos al colchon.

-Ah mira… te dije que era algo complicado hehe- Ichigo trato de calmarla- se que estas asustada pero…

Shirogane habia decidido ignorar sus quejas y salio de la habitacion pero Noriko le alcanso a tomar de la manga de la camisa dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca.

-ah? ¿Que quieres?

-¡Ya te lo dije! quiero una explicacion.

-esta bien, esta bien- el rubio suspiro fastidiado- Tranquila, la situacion esta asi, no hay nada de monstruos, son bestias quimera, un parasito extraterrestre. Convierte a los animales en seres feroces y terribles. Los aliens usan animales como armas, y nosotros somos los unicos que podemos derrotarles, somos la red data animal. Ahora eres mew mew con los poderes de uh… aun no se bien, tenemos que hacer estudios pues eh se supone que tendrias que tener los genes del lobo gris, el ultimo de los 5 genes que usamos en el experimento y bueno, no cumples con las carecteristicas… eres como un accidente.

-eso… ¿accidente? ¡entonses no me necesitan! no fui planeada uh? asi que yo no hare falta, verdad? ¿puedo irme ya?

-Para el carro, mujer -Ryo puso su dedo indice en los labios de Noriko para que callara- Claro que te necesitamos, como sea llegaste aquí y tienes el poder suficiente como para ser una mew mew, no quieras escapar. Ahora, yo me llamo Ryo Shirogane, las demas son tus compañeras, tu equipo: Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa y Pudding Fong.

-Esto… ¿quien me salvo? - Kishimoto parpadeo y busco con la mirada a su salvadora.

-¡Yo!- Ichigo salio del cuarto de Ryo

-ah… muchisimas gracias - agradecio la nueva integrante haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿eh? no tienes nada que agradecer! somos compañeras despues de todo, espero que seamos amigas - dijo sonriendo - ahora vamos, pruebate el uniforme que te dio Shirogane! ¡seguro te ves muy bien!

-¿como? ¿Uniforme?

-Se me olvidaba, ahora tendras que trabajar aquí.

* * *

-ah… almenos termino- dijo Ichigo exalando un suspiro cerrando las puertas del café con Noriko a su lado.

-eh… si-respondio la mencionada ausente.

-Vamos, Kishimoto-san, espero que tu si me ayudes, ¡en el café parece que soy la unica que trabajo! Hoy apenas y te vi atendiendo mesas.

-Oh… lo lamento mucho, me esforzare mas. - Se disculpo mientras revisaba la hora- esto… ¿Momomiya-san?

-¿si? - ambas comenzaron a caminar, alejandose del local que era su escondite, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y el rojo del cielo estaba desaparenciendo para dar lugar al azul obscuro y negro.

-¿Quien era ese uh… muchacho? el que nos ataco hoy.

-¿ese loco? solo tienes que saber que es nuestro enemigo y que es peligroso- Respondio Ichigo recelosa, frunciendo el ceño.

-Parece que se conocen… parece que siente algo por ti- comento Noriko sin mucho interes.

-¡Nada que ver! pero bueno, tu as tenido suerte, a ti solo te beso la mejilla - murmuro Ichigo enojada con el recuerdo de Kisshu.

-ah? ¿Por qué lo dices Momomiya-san? ¿te a besado a ti… en los labios?-intuyo mirando intensamente a Ichigo.

-¿queee? p…pues … pues si… ¡pero a mi solo me gusta Ayoama! ¡y odio a ese Kisshu por atreverse a hacerme eso! ¡se arrepentira algun dia!

-hehe-Noriko solto una risita.

-Bueno, pero te digo que es peligroso, asi que ten mucho cuidado por favor-Pidio Ichigo preocupada.- Bueno, yo me voy por aca - dijo señalando un camino opuesto al de Noriko.

-¡Hasta mañana! - Se despidio Noriko y camino rumbo a su casa - "Ahora que lo pienso tambien me enoja que me aya hecho eso, no dejaba de decir el nombre de Momomiya y despues se atreve a besar mi mejilla… no entiendo." - suspiro, pero entonces sintio que no estaba sola, se giro nerviosa, pero no encontro nada, volvio la vista al frente y su corazon dio un brinco al reconocer esos ojos dorados, su enemigo estaba parado justo frente a ella a una corta distancia.

-gahh… ahh! pero que… -dio un respingo y se alejo un par de pasos mientras hacia el intento de buscar su medallon en la bolsa; sin embargo el peliverde con un manotazo se lo impidio, para despues empujarla a un callejon cercano, lejos de la vista de los demas, aunque a esas horas no habia mucha gente transitando.

-¡No! ¡no me toques!- intento apartarlo e irse, pero Kisshu se lo impidio acorralandola contra la pared.

-¡Alejate!-pido retorciendose, el alien sostuvo sus hombros y le arrebato un beso, ante la imprecion ella se quedo petrificada, asi el aprovecho para besarla mas profundamente pero no le duro mucho la satisfaccion pues la chica no tardo mas en reaccionar y lo empujo logrando por fin que se apartara.

-¡¿pero que crees que estas haciendo?-protesto molesta pasandose el dorso de la mano por los labios.

-¿De donde salen tantos estorbos como tu?

-c…callate!

-no importa, yo solo queria probar tus labios

-pero…-no pudo evitarlo, se habia sonrojado, esas palabras tan directas no se las esperaba - pero tu ya as probado los de Momomiya-san

Kisshu abrio la boca para decir algo pero Noriko lo interrumpio.

-trata de no intentar nada, ¿no tienes suficiente con Ichigo?

-¿que?

-da lo mismo…-comenzo a alejarse despacio, no queria pensar mucho en el hecho de que su enemigo la quisiera besar.- asi que tu elegiste a Momomiya, ¡ya me as dicho que no hay nada como tu gatita!

-¿Qué? hahahaha, apenas nos conocemos ¿y ya te pones celosa? valla… entonces si que te a gustado, mi beso - dijo burlon mientras se intentaba acercar de nuevo.

-¡eso no es verdad! ¡y nadie aquí esta celosa!… no te atrevas a molestar a Momomiya-san otra ves ¡y no te me acerques!-alzo la mirada y cuando vio a su enemigo tan tranquilo ella solo sonrio, su sonrisa desconserto al peliverde.

-que… por que tu…-Kisshu no supo como interpretar ese gesto- "¿De que se rie?"

-auuhmm-Noriko solto un bostezo y despues se tallo los ojos- tengo sueño, asi que me voy-solto de repente y se hecho a correr.

-"Ichi…Ichigo?"- Kisshu siento la debil corriente de aire que provoco la repentina carrera de su nueva contrincante, no hiso por seguirla, se quedo ahí parado en ese callejon obscuro sin moverse.

_Asi que tu elegiste a Momomiya, ya me as dicho que no hay nada como tu gatita!_

¡Era cierto! el amaba a Ichigo, entonse por que… que era eso que sentia en ese momento, ganas de ver a Noriko, queia luchar con ella para ver su poder, queria verla y volver a besarle… espera, no, eso queria hacer con Ichigo, no con Noriko… o no? en ese preciso momento ¿a quien queria ver? el queria ver esos ojos que casi parecian negros, queria ver esos ojos de un debil rojo.

* * *

**Si te gusto, deja un comentario :3**


	4. No se te ocurra volver a insultarme

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece y este trabajo no tiene nada de fines de lucro.**

-¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué soy la única que ésta tan ocupada?-Grito Ichigo enojada por ser la unica, como de costumbre, la unica que se llevava la carga mas pesada de trabajo.

-ah… lo siento yo… ummh- Noriko entreabrio los ojos para disculparse pero enseguida se quedo dormida de nuevo.

-¡no te duermas!

-Por favor, disculpala, Ichigo-intervino Akasaka- esto de ser una mew mew es una carga muy pesada para su cuerpo, siendo ella no del todo compatible, pero no te preocupes, pronto se acostumbrara y sera igual de capas.

-eh… claro pero ¡que tal tu Mint!

-Es que no puedo pasar sin mi té a estas horas. Lo he tomado desde que era una niña, sin falta, y claro… - se excuso Mint tomando su té mientras leeia una revista que mantenia en la mesa.

-Si, claro Mint, ¡pero ahora trabajas!

Entre eso Lettuce y Purin hacian alboroto por el café.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo Mint de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya has encontrado a nuestra sexta compañera?-pregunto Ichigo girandose a ver a la niña de "buena familia"

-¡Pero si es la modelo de esta revista!-grito Mint emocionada señalando a la chica e la foto- Se parece a la que estaba con nosotras en el terremoto(1)

- ¿Estas segura Mint?-Noriko se acerco somnolienta.

- Es que ustedes no estan bien de la cabeza, ¿verdad? -Mint sonrio con superioridad- ¡Ella es perfecta! - La loriqueta azul comenzo a alardear sobre la linda chica emocionada.

- Entiendo Mint pero ¿como podriamos encontrarla?-Noriko se asomo sobre el hombro de Lettuce para poder ver la foto.

-Tranquilas, mientras hablaban e investigado sobre ella-Shirogane se acerco a las niñas- Su nombre es Zakuro Fujiwara. Es una modelo muy popular de la agencia IRIE, asi que ahora les toca a ustedes, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce y Noriko participar en la audicion!

-¡¿Comooo?

Ya en la audicion y entre otras cosas, Purin no quiso quedarse atrás y participo tambien a la fuerza, lanzando platos, tocando el bong y haciendo una actuacion con el fuego, lo cual molesto incriblemente a los jueces que enojados dieron por suspendiada la audicion pero Zakuro llego a calmar los animos.

-Sorry for beging late (siento llegar tarde)-La modelo entro al cuarto donde las mew estaban preocupadisimas por perder la oportunidad- Any trouble? (¿Hay algun problema?)

- You just won´t belive this! (¡No podra creerselo!)- exclamo el juez furioso.

-What is the matter? (¿Qué ha pasado?) -Zakuro sonreia amablemente, intentando arreglar el problema.

Asi es como Zakuro tambien hiso su actuacion para poder mejorar el animo de los jueces, sin embargo de la nada salieron muchas bestias quimera en forma de aves.

-¡Zakuro!- Mint se abalanso sobre ella mientras se transformaba para tratar de protegerla, pero una gran luz se lo impidio.

-¡imposible! ¡¿es de verdad una de nuestra compañeras?-exclamo Ichigo sorprendida

-¡Ribon… zakuro pure!- de un solo golpe la nueva integrante derroto las bestias quimera.

-¡si, porfin te encontramos! ¡nuestra ultima compañera! _parece un sueño, ella de verdad es una mew mew, de todas es la mejor_-Ichigo estaba que no cabia en su felicidad.

-_Asi que ese es el poder una verdadera mew… espero un dia ser tan buena como ella_-Noriko miraba con verdadero respeto a Fujiwara.

-No se a que se refieren-Zakuro les dirigio una mirada fria- no pienso unirme a ustedes, que tonteria.

-Zakuro… - Mint se acerco temblorosa.

-No te tomes tantas confiansas- Zakuro miro a Mint respondiendole con una voz realmente helada.

Estaban todas en casa de Mint, gracias a la idea de Ichigo de que si Mint estaba deprimida habia que intentar levantarle el animo, las cosas no iban bien hasta que Purin toco un boton que no debia tocar… el agua que regaba el jardin salio disparada empapandolas.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad este no era el plan- se disculpo Ichigo.

-Gracias por prestarnos esta ropa- dijo Noriko mientras jugaba con el cabello de Lettuce portando una pijama con encaje preciosa al igual que las demas.

-Hasta que se sequen sus ropas, esta bien-Mint le dio el paso a una de sus sirvientas para que sirviera el té

Una cosa llevo a la otra y asi Ichigo comenzo una guerra de almohadas donde mas de una se rompio dando como resultado una lluvia de plumas, al poco rato se fueron a dormir completamente agotadas pero con la esperanza de conseguir que Zakuro se uniera a las mew mew.

-ah…ummh donde… -Noriko entreabrio los ojos en la obscuridad, mientras se levantaba- ¿que es esto? ¿de donde ha venido esta sensacion?

-¿Noriko? eh tenido un mal presentimiento-Ichigo se tallo los ojos tratando de desperezarse; la castaña no alcanso a escucharla, Noriko ya estaba fuera de la habitacion.

-Pero… ¿que hago en el patio a estas horas? mejor regreso… pero no me puedo sacar este pensamiento de peligro…

-¿Peligro? que mala eres, pequeña-susurro una voz atrapandola entre sus brazos.

-kyaa... ah… ¡tu otra vez! ¡sueltame!

-no quiero- respondio Kisshu en su oido.

-no... para por favor…-pidio dando inutiles intentos de forzejeo

-ni hablar, la vez pasada te as ido muy rapido sin despedirte siquiera, ahora nos divertiremos un poco más… comenzemos con un beso, ¿te parece?- Kisshu la hiso girar para que quedaran de frente.

-¡no! tu no… a ti te gusta Ichi… -fue interrumpida por los labios del peliverde, quien fue algo brusco y la hiso caer, con el sobre ella.

-¿ya ves como esto no te desagrada?-Kisshu sonrio al ver como dejaba de poner resistencia y sus meillas se coloreaban, a esta reaccion dejo de apretar sus muñecas, Noriko al darse cuenta que ya no estaba ejerciendo el tanta fuerza aprovecho y se levanto. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo sabiendo que no escaparia,pero tenia que intentarlo.

-_El no quiere… solo quiere jugar…distraerme para traer un quimera y matarme…tengo que correr… Mint…Lettuce… Purin… _¡Ichigo, ayudame!- estaba muy obscuro y apenas estaba perfecionando sus habilidades felinas asi que no podia ver bien siendo asi que se tropezo con la raiz de un arbol. - uah! ah… que torpe

-hahaha ¡no vas a escapar con tan poco esfuerzo! -Kisshu la alcanso como era de esperarse y extendio una mano hacia ella pero reuniendo fuezas Noriko logro transformarse.

-No eres exactamenta la mas fuerte de tu equipo asi que…

-¡no se te ocurra volver a insultarme! ¡claro que puedo hacerte frente!-grito enojada- ¡Noriko´s swords!

-fuaah son lindas, se parecen a la mias- Kisshu admiro las pequeñas navajas de su contrincante.

-Ribon… ¡Darkness in flames! - el ataque de Noriko fue facilmente esquivado por el alienigena, pero causo un grave daño a uno de los arboles.- ah… Mint se molestara…

-Muestrame más poder- Kisshu aparecio frente a ella amenazante, tomo sus hombros fuertemente y mordio ligeramente su oreja de gato.

-¡Kisshimoto-san! - se escucho a lo lejos a Lettuce.

-¡Noriko-onnechan!- la energica Purin tambien venia en camino.

-¡Noriko, responde!- Ichigo y Mint eran las que estaban más cerca.

Kisshu no dejo que la morena emitiera ningun sonido apretandola contra su pecho de manera posesiva, de cualquier manera ella ya habia gastado gran parte de su energia (2).

-Tienes demasiadas compañeras- susurro solo para la que poseia los ojos de un debil rojo.

-¡ah! ¡Noriko, ahí estas!- Mint fue la primera en llegar, desconcertandose mucho al ver aquella escena.

-¡tu! ¡que le as hecho!-Ichigo miro furiosa a Kisshu.

Purin y lettuce no tardaron más en llegar, todas se asustaron al ver el arbol semi destrozado y a Noriko debil. Kisshu deposito a Noriko en el suelo, inmediatamente Mint fue tras ella y la acerco al grupo.

-¡Ella se esta convirtiendo en alguien muy esecial para nosotras asi que no permitiremos que le hagas daño!- advirtio la pajarilla azul.

-Son una molestia-dijo Kisshu alzando la voz para ser bien oido ignorando la advertencia de Mint- asi que primero me encargare de esa tal Zakuro- dicho esto desaparecio.

-uh…ah! Mint! lamento lo del arbol yo solo queria defenderme y…

-tranquila, ya paso- Lettuce trato de calmarla.

-Za... zakuro- Mint se preocupo ante las palabras de Kisshu.

-todo esta bien… bueno no, ¡pero haremos que este bien!-Noriko se incorporo con dificultad y poso su mano en el hombro de su amiga- Verdad, Ichigo?

-¡Claro que si! ¡vamos a donde esta nuestra compañera! y eh…donde esta?

-¿Me oyes Ichigo?-La voz de Shirogane salio de la bolita de pelos que era masha

-¿¡Ryo?

-Zakuro esta ahora en los estudios de televisión. Rápido. Si no llegaran tarde.

**Heeey que tal? Pues actualizo por que… ¡tengo por fin todo Tokyo Mew Mew! oh si, mis lindos 7 tomos estan aquí, sip, son lindos… oh bueno ayer fui a la TNT [expo manga-comic] y como no tenian el primer tomo de junjou romantica, ni el primer tomo de loveless y tampoco el de Full Metal Alchemist decidi comprar el septimo y ultimo tomo de este shojo [me rehuso a gastar un solo peso en tokyo mew mew a la mode ¬¬] asi que bueno… esta super corto pero no doy para más y queria subirlo :3**

**(1) bueno, chicos y chicas, en el manga, el teremoto donde comienza todo esto estan todas [claro menos Noriko que andaba por ahí haciendo nada] a diferencia del anime donde en la escena del terremoto solo esta Ichigo.**

**(2) calma, denle pasiencia a la pobrecilla, muy pronto dejara de ser tan inutil :3**

**Se que no meresco pedir reviews pero… *u***


End file.
